fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Karnokowie
Karnokowie to jedno z Plemion na Verix Magna. Historia Pierwszym Karnokom ukazał się Airthix - trzecia Wielka Istota, która szczególnie upodobała sobie Karnoków i zajmowała się nimi. Uznali go oni za swego pana i oddali mu cześc, malując na skałach czy drzewach jego podobizny. Obiecał im, że będzie tworzył dwóch Karnoków tygodniowo. Późniejsi Karnokowie, odnajdując malowidła, uwierzyli w Airthixa. Karnokowie byli zwykłym plemieniem, znanym wśród trzech innych plemion na planecie dzięki wprawie w tworzeniu potężnych mieczy. Nie mieli żadnych szczególnych przygód-do czasu zbuntowania się Karshian. Wtedy to Ghandax powierzył Olvendowi misję przetransportowania bezbronnych mieszkańców plemienia do bezpiecznych bunkrów. Olvend zdradził-w efekcie Ghandax musiał obronic Karnoków przed Karshianami, gdyż powstało starcie dwóch plemion. Karnokowie odparli przeciwników-ale tylko na chwilę, bowiem w czasie walki bunkry zostały zniszczone. Kilka miesięcy później Karnok Arki został zdradzony przez swojego towarzysza i zmutowany. Posądził o wszystko Ghandaxa. Udało mu się przedrzec do sali tronowej w Tragdax, lecz tam dopadli go strażnicy Ghandaxa i wepchnęli do więzienia. To była dla Karnoków bolesna lekcja, że wróg może zaatakowac także od wewnątrz. Na dodatek Karshianie przejęli dżunglę otaczającą Tragdax, zamierając kontakty z innymi plemionami. Ghandax zawsze był pokojowo nastawiony, ale w takiej sytuacji nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał jakoś obronic się przed wrogiem, i tu popełnił błąd. Uwolnił Arkiego. Został uwolniony, aby pokonac Karshian. Jednak zdradził i doprowadził do śmierci wielu Karnoków. Kilka miesięcy później Karshianie zaatakowali fabrykę Kamieni Onix, ale atak został odparty. Spowodowało to jednak zniszczenie fabryki i czasowe wstrzymanie produkcji Kamieni Onix. Jednak Karnokowie szybko nadrobili straty, tworząc maszyny Z-X, które pomogły znów przejąc kontrolę nad dżunglą. Karnokowie poprosili o wsparcie Andalorian. Wiedzieli, że Karshianie powrócą. Wraz z Andaorinami stanęli do walki przeciw Karshianom. Karnokowie po bitwie mogli się zadowolic jednak tylko fragmentem dżungli. Ghandax zaczął podejrzewac istnienie zdrajcy. Atak na tajną, ukrytą fabrykę? Karshianie podczas starcia w dżungli znali ruchy i strategię Karnoków, dlatego ci nie przejęli całego obszaru dżungli. To był mieszkaniec, który wrzucił Arkiego do tajnej jaskini. Arki jednak był nieuchwytny. Służył armii Karshian, lecz jego schwytanie pozwoliłoby - najprawdopodobniej - wykryc zdrajcę. Podwojone zostały straże wokół Tragdax. Mimo to, nikt nie spotkał mieszkańca wioski wymykającego się do dżungli. Ghandax miał dosyc tego całego zamieszania. Odbyło się poszukiwanie zdrajcy. Wszyscy mieszkańcy poddawali się "inspekcji" i byli przeszukiwani. Także i to nic nie dało. Wkrótce oddział Karshian w bezksiężycową noc wkradł się do Tragdax tajnym przejściem i otworzył bramę. Karnokowie zerwali się do boju. Ixin zauważył zdrajcę i ruszył za nim w pościg. To on zaprowadził Karshian do bramy i teraz uciekał. Podczas gdy bitwa się zakończyła, wojownik przebił mieczem głowę Senetha. Typy Karnoków Mieszkańcy - 'Są to Karnokowie, którzy jeszcze nie ulegli przemianie w wojowników. Ponieważ jednak w wojnie każdy się przyda, produkują oni bronie oraz Kamienie Onix. Kamienie Onix to kamienie, które zmaieniają mieszkańców w wojowników. Do grupy mieszkańców należy Mudix, był nim także Arki. '''Kapłani '- to Mieszkańcy, którzy opiekują się Świątyniami. Znanym członkiem tej grupy jest Seneth. '''Wojownicy - '''Czyli po prostu przemienieni mieszkańcy. Jest ich najwięcej, biorą udział w każdej operacji wojennej. Aby mieszkaniec stał się wojownikiem, musi zostac przemieniony Kamieniem Onix. Jedynym znanym wojownikiem jest Ixin. '''Strażnicy - '''Specjalna grupa, chroniąca Ghandaxa i inne ważne osobistości. Każdego ważego Karnoka chroni 10 takich osób. Są prawie niewidzialni, po prostu chowają się, a gdy ofiara będzie blisko, w czasie 3/100 sekundy zabijają ją. Aby zostac strażnikiem, wojownik musi zostac przemieniony specjalnym kamieniem Onix. Olvend był strażnikiem, ale umarł. '''Władcy '''- '''Najpotężniejsza grupa, posiadająca moc destrukcji. Każdy władca zostaje królem Karnoków. Mają niewyobrażalną moc. Ghandax jest władcą. Aby stac się władcą, trzeba zostac przemieniony jedynym takim Kamieniem Onix we wszechświecie, którego istniała tylko jedna sztuka, którego nie da się podrobic, a który już dawno zaginął. Kultura Karnokowie oddają cześc Wielkiej Istocie - Airthixowi. Mają nawet związaną z nim przepowiednię. Są święcie przekonani o jego istnieniu i gotowi są potnąc na 100 kawałków każdego, kto temu zaprzeczy. Pierwsi Karnokowie malowali jego podobizny na drzewach. Te "obrazy" zachowały się do dziś. Przedstawiano go różnie: raz jako orła, raz jako władcę Karnoków, podobnego do Ghandaxa. Wierzą, ze księżyc to jego oko. Mają także dwa osobliwe zwyczaje, opisane poniżej. Polowanie na Rethixy Raz w roku wszyscy Karnokowie oddają cześć królowi. Każdy wojownik wyrusza więc do jaskiń Rethixów, by zabrać największy ząb i dowieść swojego męstwa. Wracają potem z nimi do domów i składają w darze królowi. Ten wojownik, który zdobędzie największy i najostrzejszy ząb, dostanie Totem Wojownika. To potężny artefakt. Oddawanie czci Airthixowi Karnokowie posiadają wiele świątyń do oddawania czci swojemu bóstwu - Airthixowi. Jednak najważniejsza jest Świątynia Lorias, połozona w sercu Tragdax. Każdy Karnok musi raz na sto lat udać się do niej. Ponadto, raz na miesiąc członkowie plemiona składają dary dla swojego boga. Świątyniami opiekują się Kapłani, specjalnie wyznaczeni do tego celu Karnokowie. Język Karnokowie posługują się nietypowym językiem. Oto niektóre wyrazy: Abhim - ogień Alvo - dżungla; co ciekawe Akuumo kiedyś przez pomyłkę napisał "Alvo" zamiast "albo" i stąd ta nazwa Artes - chaos; Karnokowie po buncie Karshian zaczęli ich nazywac "Ka'Artes", "Siejący chaos" Batriil - strażnik, wartownik Bornen - niszczyciel Celith - równowaga Ern - woda Ersiil - cień Gornes - grawitacja Gurth - szept Hager - światło, poświata, czasem takze słońce Iring - księżyc Kan - siac Krithing - wróg Kroth - przyjaciel Krun - zapowiedź Morrin - drzewo Myrax - obrońca Noil - nieśc Oorin - imię Oxer - opór Oyos - trwac Ozoters - zniszczenie Perel - skarb Sokir - mędrzec Toral - ziemia Tun - w Udus - planeta Urin - zło Warnir - dobro Xornes - głód Xerth - strach Yates - mieszkańcy Zuun - handlarz Zyr - wielki Co ciekawe, Karnokowie nie wymawiają litery "L". Występuje u nich rzadko, np. w imieniu Olvend. Jeśli już zaistnieje, wymawiane jest jako "R". Gdy łączy się wyrazy - np.Kan "siac" i Artes "chaos", od pierwszego wyrazu odejmuje się ostatnią literę - więc "siejący chaos" to nie "Kanartes", tylko "Ka'artes". Dodaje się też apostrof między słowami. Na tym polega odmiana. Waluta Walutą Karnoków są Inginy. To małe, srebrne kółka, nieco przypominające nasze monety. Są na nich napisane numery od 1 do 20. 20 to największa wartośc, a 1 - najmniejsza. Rozrywki Karnokowie mają różne rozrywki. Ich ulubioną grą jest tzw. "Obstawianie". Każdy gracz (może ich byc od dwóch do sześciu) ma ze sobą określoną liczbę Igninów. Jeden z graczy zgaduje, ile Igninów postawili pozostalii gracze. Oni tymczasem zakładają się, czy gracz dobrze zgadnie. Jeśli zgadnie dobrze, gracze, którzy postawili Igniny na "nie", muszą tę sumę wyłożyc na stół i odpadają z gry. Tak toczy się gra, dopóki nie zostanie jeden gracz. Wtedy na stole wyłożone są wszystkie postawione Igniny, a gracz, który jako jedyny "przetrwał", musi stoczyc walkę z tym, który wcześniej zgadywał sumy przeciwników. Ten ostatni obstawia Igniny i ten drugi musi zgadnąc ich liczbę. Znani Karnokowie Ghandax Olvend (martwy) Arki(zmutowany) Ixin Mudix Seneth Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Plemię Verix Magna Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Verix Magna